Not in Portland transcript
Episode 7 - Written by: Carlton Cuse & Jeff Pinkner Directed by: Stephen Williams ---- Act 1 - We see Juliet sitting on the beach at sunset looking troubled. She leaves the beach and walks through a drab hallway carrying a zippered wallet. We see Ethan emerge from a doorway and pass her. ETHAN: Hello. doesn't respond, just continues on and the scene switches to the inside of an apartment where she stops a record album on a turntable. She sits on a bed next to a sleeping woman. She unzips the wallet and takes out an alcohol swab and a band-aid, preparing to give the woman injection. The woman wakes up. She's wearing a covering on her bald head -- indicating chemo treatment. RACHEL: sleepily Oh, I fell asleep. JULIET: With candles burning -- it's real safe. turns a light on We don't have to keep doing this, you know. RACHEL: Are you saying that because you don't think it's going to work? Or, because you're afraid he'll find out? JULIET: Lift up your shirt. injects Rachel's abdomen with a long needle causing Rachel some pain. JULIET: finishing Okay. RACHEL: Some doctor you are. JULIET: I'm not doing this as your doctor. I'm doing it as your sister. leans in I don't like you being here alone. Come stay with me. RACHEL: I like living on the beach. walks to the window and draws the curtains revealing the sea and a night time skyline in the distance. JULIET: This is Miami, Rachel -- everything's on the beach. see an Oceanic plane fly by. ---- - Juliet is standing in the operating room at the Hydra. JACK: the walkie-talkie to Kate You have about an hour's head start before they come after you. Take a walkie, take Sawyer. Go. KATE: Wait, where are you? Where are you? JACK: Kate, listen to me, just listen to me. Do you remember what I told you on the beach? Do you remember what story I told you when you were stitching me up? Do you remember it?!! KATE: Yes, yes, I remember! JACK: When you get safe, you radio me and you tell me that story. KATE: Jack, please. JACK: If I don't get a call from you in the next hour I'm going to know something went wrong and he dies! KATE: I can't leave without you! JACK: Yes you are. Go. KATE: Jack, I can't! JACK: Go! Now! KATE: No, I can't!! JACK: yelling Kate, damn it, run!!! ---- switches to Kate and Sawyer at the cages. After Jack's order to run they quickly start hammering on Pickett and Jason. ---- scene switches back the operating room. TOM: Juliet, stop the bleeding and stitch him up. JACK: She's not a surgeon; she can't fix this. JULIET: He's right. ---- switches back to Kate and Sawyer making quick work of Pickett and Jason. Sawyer gets some revenge by ramming Pickett's head into the food pellet button until he receives an electric shock. KATE: Sawyer, let's go! Sawyer!! lock the Pickett and Jason in the cage and take off running. ---- scene switches back the operating room. TOM: Juliet Then what the hell do you suggest we do? JULIET: Ivan, an Other in the room Go get Danny, then find Austen and Ford and bring them back. JACK: Ivan No, you do that and Ben dies. JULIET: Go. JACK: You think I'm lying?! You think this is a bluff?! I will let him die! JULIET: No, Jack, you won't. Ivan Go, get them back. If you have to, kill them. Act 2 - We see Juliet entering the Medical Research Lab of Miami Central University at night. A sign at the door says bio-research building, and she has to use a "restricted access card" to gain entry. She answers her cell phone as she walks along a corridor. JULIET: cell phone Hello. DIANA: Dr. Burke? JULIET: Yes. DIANA: This is Diana from Mittelos Bioscience. I'm calling to confirm your appointment tomorrow. JULIET: Two o'clock, right? DIANA: Two o'clock. Dr. Alpert asked me to tell you that he's very much looking forward to meeting you. JULIET: Me too. Thank you. DIANA: Goodbye. enters an empty, darkened lab. She goes to a refrigerator and steals two vials of something marked "Test Sample." Suddenly the lights are turned on and a man and woman enter. Juliet ducks out of sight. EDMUND: These are the main labs... (unintelligible) ...this little baby here took most of last year's grant. You don't really want to talk about that now do you? starts kissing her while she giggles. cell phone rings. Edmund walks over to where she's been hiding, and she stands up awkwardly. EDMUND: Hello, Juliet. JULIET: Hey. Hey, Ed. EDMUND: Why exactly are you here? JULIET: Uh, I, um -- today's lab work -- I got home and I realized I inverted some numbers. EDMUND: And it couldn't wait until the morning? WOMAN: Uh, Edmund? EDMUND: Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. Juliet, this is Sherry. Sherry, this is Juliet, my ex-wife. Juliet's leaving. JULIET: I am. begins to exit. EDMUND: Jules? Could you please turn off the lights? turns off the lights and exits. ---- - Back in the Hydra operating room. JULIET: You haven't thought this through, Jack. Your plan's not going to work. JACK: Yeah? Why's that? JULIET: Your friends aren't going to make it back to your side of the island because we're not on that island. We're on a smaller island two miles offshore. looks to Tom for confirmation. TOM: Afraid so. JULIET: So why don't we see if we can come up with some kind of peaceful resolution? JACK: A peaceful resolution? JULIET: That's right. JACK: Is that what you call asking me to kill Ben while on the operating table? Make it look like an accident? and Juliet start talking over each other, more and more loudly. JULIET: Tom That's ridiculous. JACK: She wants Ben to die. She said if I did it that she would protect me! JULIET: Tom! He's lying! I don't know what you're trying to do, Jack, but... TOM: ENOUGH! Juliet, get out. JULIET: Tom, he's lying! TOM: You said you can't stitch him up -- then you don't need to be in here. Go Julie. JULIET: Don't let him fool you. He'll never let a patient just die. ---- and Jason are locked in the cage. PICKETT: Hey! Hey, can anybody hear me?! Other, Ivan, runs in. IVAN: What happened? PICKETT: Open the cage. IVAN: Where's--? PICKETT: Just open the damn cage! see Pickett being freed. ---- and Sawyer running through the jungle, and emerging onto the beach. KATE: across the inlet That's our island? SAWYER: What, you didn't believe me when I told you before? KATE: We need a boat. SAWYER: Yeah, a couple of towels and buffet lunch. KATE: We'll just keep following the beach. There's got to be one around here somewhere. How else would they get back and forth? SAWYER: Why don't you stop and ask for directions? KATE: the walkie-talkie Jack, are you there? JACK: Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. KATE: Are you okay? JACK: I'm fine. SAWYER: Tell him I said hi -- get to the point! KATE: Jack, we need a boat. We need some way to get off this island. JACK: Tom You heard her. How do they get off this island?! SAWYER: What's he doing?! shot is fired at Kate and Sawyer. JACK: Kate? Kate?! next shot hits the walkie-talkie. Sawyer fires back and they take off running. JACK: Kate? and Sawyer stop to hide behind some trees, and when the Others catch up Sawyer runs out of ammo. Alex shows up and hits Jason with her slingshot. ALEX: This way. PICKETT: camera Jason, you alright? and Sawyer follow Alex. PICKETT: camera Over there! Over there! lifts the camouflaged top to a small pit dug in the ground. It completely blends in with the grasses in the area. ALEX: Come on, get inside. Get inside, go. climb in and hide as Pickett and the others halt in the clearing near the pit. PICKETT: Come on. Be quiet, be quiet, be quiet. Shh, shh. What? Where'd they go? IVAN: That way. Sawyer and Alex breathe a sigh of relief as Pickett and his men move off. SAWYER: Nice to meet you, Sheena. ---- to a shot of Ben's face in the operating room. He's lying face down on the operating table, so we're seeing a shot of him from the floor up to see his face. TOM: Is it true? JACK: Is what true? TOM: What you said -- did Juliet really ask you to kill him? JACK: Yeah, and in about 40 minutes she's going to get her wish. BEN: to Hey, that's not helping anything. Now, could somebody please get Juliet? Act 3 - We see Juliet working at a computer. Sherry, dressed in a lab coat, approaches. SHERRY: Juliet, Edmund wants to see you in his office. JULIET: puzzled Do you work here? SHERRY: I'm the new research assistant. JULIET: Of course you are. ---- switches to Edmund's office. He looks over some papers while Juliet stands nervously waiting. EDMUND: I want in. JULIET: In on what? EDMUND: I know what you're doing, Juliet. JULIET: sitting I'm not really sure what... EDMUND: I read your notes. I know what you took from the lab. The only thing I don't know is who's your guinea pig. JULIET: Ed, I've been doing my research in my own lab, on my own time. I don't really see how-- EDMUND: It's your sister, isn't it? doesn't respond Look, Jules, there's two ways this plays out. One is your research is potentially genius. And the other -- it raises some very serious ethical questions. Maybe even criminal concerns. But if you collaborate with me, based on my reputation, all this is viewed as cutting edge science. And we will win prizes and drink champagne. And do a lot of good for people. doesn't respond Why don't I give you some time to think about it? ---- - We see Juliet pacing outside as Tom approaches. TOM: Juliet, Ben's awake. JULIET: How? TOM: Shephard says he's a spinal surgeon, not an anesthesiologist. Ben's asking for you. ---- switches to Kate, Sawyer and Alex exiting the pit. SAWYER: This a hobby of yours, Underdog -- digging holes? ALEX: Yep. That and basket weaving. Want one? SAWYER: Happen to have a tunnel to the mainland? ALEX: No, but I've got a boat. KATE: Can we use it? ALEX: Yeah, but we've got to hurry. SAWYER: Hold on a second, sister. You just happen to find us in the woods? You just happen to have a boat, and you're going to let us use it, huh? ALEX: There's something we need to do first. SAWYER: Oh, gee. ALEX: My boyfriend is being held prisoner. If you help me rescue him, I promise you I'll get you back to the other island. SAWYER: Your boyfriend -- his name happen to be Karl? ALEX: surprised Yeah. SAWYER: Aw, sheee, come on. ---- in the operating room. JACK: I stopped the surgery. BEN: I know. I've been able to hear you for a few minutes now. It's very clever of you. I should have seen it coming. JACK: Are you in pain? I can... BEN: No, but thanks all the same. and Tom enter. BEN: I'd like to speak to Juliet alone, please, Jack. JACK: No. No, I'm sorry. BEN: Please, I'm asking you one gentleman to another. It won't hurt you to give me three minutes, will it? Knowing I have only 27 left? JACK: to Juliet If you touch him, if you try... JULIET: I won't. JACK: You've got three minutes. moves to the observation window and watches Juliet sit next to Ben. We see Ben talking, but can't hear what he's saying. Tom joins Jack at the window. TOM: I'm Tom, by the way. doesn't respond; and we see Ben talking again, but can't hear him. Jack and Tom continue watching. TOM: They've got history. exits the operating room and goes to Jack. JULIET: I would like you to go back in there, put Ben under, and finish the surgery. JACK: And why would I want to do that? JULIET: Because I'm going to go help your friends escape. Act 4 - We see Juliet in a posh conference room. A man, Mr. Alpert, is showing a presentation. ALPERT: Thank you for taking the time to let us make our pitch, Dr. Burke. Mittelos Bioscience is based in Oregon. We're just outside of Portland. shows some slides of workers strolling through the grounds Uh, these shots might seem a little cheese-ball, but our people really are this happy. Now why? Because we're privately funded. Privately funded means freedom. shows a slide of people doing outdoor activities We organize trips every week in and around the Portland area which is just awesome for hiking and biking and river running. JULIET: Look, when you -- your company -- reached out to me I was flattered. But I don't really know why you would want me. ALPERT: Is it true that you successfully impregnated a male field mouse? JULIET: smiling He didn't carry to term. ALPERT: Mind if I ask you something? JULIET: Sure. ALPERT: slides What do you see? JULIET: Well, that's a human womb, obviously. Judging from the decomposition of the endometrium I would say that the woman was somewhere in her seventies. ALPERT: Well, actually, she's 26. JULIET: What happened to her? ALPERT: What if I told you that you could have complete freedom and money to find out? We think you're special, Dr. Burke. And we want you to lead a team of highly trained people because we think you're just that good. JULIET: I can't. ALPERT: Why can't you? JULIET: My ex-husband wouldn't let me. I... ALPERT: He wouldn't want you to have this opportunity? JULIET: upset No, he doesn't want me to have anything. He would never give the okay. It's... ALPERT: Maybe we could reach out to him on your behalf? JULIET: Don't bother. ALPERT: There must be something that he would respond to. JULIET: If he were hit by a bus. How about that? That would work. gets tears in her eyes, then is embarrassed How totally inappropriate. ALPERT: No, no, no. JULIET: No, I, uh -- I'm sorry, but I've wasted your time. ALPERT: Dr. Burke, please -- no, you don't... JULIET: her things No, I'm sorry. Whatever you think I am, I'm not. I'm not a leader, Mr. Alpert. I'm a mess. ---- - Back at Hydra station, Juliet checks the surveillance monitors to find Sawyer and Kate. She's surprised when she sees Alex them, too. JULIET: Oh, hell. ---- to an Other, Aldo, reading a copy of a Brief History of Time, while guarding a building. Kate, Alex and Sawyer spy from the bushes. ALEX: Karl's got to be in there. SAWYER: What, you mean you ain't sure? ALEX: It's the only place I haven't looked. KATE: You know the guard? ALEX: Yeah, his name's Aldo. SAWYER: Aldo? Okay, Lollipop, you want to tell me how we're going to get by him with one gun and no bullets? KATE: I've got an idea. SAWYER: Of course you do. ---- see Aldo making notes in the book. Alex approaches with Kate and Sawyer as her prisoners. ALEX: Open the door! ALDO: Alex? What the hell are you doing? ALEX: They must have gotten out of their cages. I caught them in the jungle. Now open up, Aldo! ALDO: Whoa! Whoa! Just stop! Alex, you're not supposed to be here. If your dad finds out, he's going to kill me. ALEX: My dad was the one who told me to bring them here -- to you. Look, maybe you should call him. I'm sure he's got nothing better to do. ALDO: a walkie-talkie Danny, I need Ben. PICKETT: Why? ALDO: Listen, I've got Alex here. She's got Austen and Ford with her. Sawyer knocks Aldo to the ground. PICKETT: Damn it, whatever she says, don't believe it. Hold them right there. I'm on my way. smashes the walkie-talkie, and Sawyer covers Aldo with a rifle. SAWYER: Don't get mad at me just because you were dumb enough to fall for the old Wookiee prisoner gag. ALEX: Where's Karl? ALDO: I have no idea what you're talking about. KATE: Shoot him in the knee. SAWYER: What? KATE: the gun Give me the damn rifle. We don't have time for this. I'll do it. ALDO: Whoa! Whoa! Okay, alright! He's at the end of the hall, room 23. Keys are in my back pocket. hits Aldo with the butt of the rifle and they make their way to room 23. SAWYER: Damn good con, Freckles. I almost believed you were going to shoot that boy. KATE: It wasn't a con. ALEX: Here it is! SAWYER: the gun Give it to me. can hear music as they approach. Inside the room they find speakers are blaring. Karl is strapped to a chair in front of a screen displaying seemingly random images like flowers, coins, keyboards, the moon, DeGroot, etc. Occasionally words are superimposed over the images: Plant a good seed and you will joyfully gather fruit; Everything changes; We are the causes of our own suffering; God loves you as he loved Jacob; Think about your life. We see Alex remove an IV and some strange lighted glasses from Karl. KATE: to be heard over the music, to Sawyer Help! Help! stands transfixed for a few moments watching the screen, but finally hears Kate and snaps out of it. ALEX: Karl It's okay; we're here to help. throws Karl over his shoulder and they get out of the room. ALEX: Is he okay? SAWYER: Look, we got your boyfriend back. Now, where's your damn boat? Act 5 arrives and slaps Aldo to revive him. PICKETT: Idiot! Where are they? ALDO: I don't know. Alex is with them. JULIET: arriving Danny! We're letting them go. PICKETT: Letting them go? JULIET: Ben gave the order. PICKETT: Ben's in surgery. I was just there. JULIET: He woke up. PICKETT: Oh, he woke up, huh? JULIET: Shephard won't finish the surgery unless he knows his friends are off the island. Do you want Ben to die? PICKETT: I know Ben would rather die than let them go. ---- - We see Juliet enter an apartment. Her sister is sitting in the living room. RACHEL: Hey. How was the interview? JULIET: It's not for me. RACHEL: What? JULIET: It's fine. We're too far away, anyway. It's Portland. RACHEL: Jule, you didn't say no because of me. JULIET: Well, why would I want to go all the way to Portland for research that doesn't even work? RACHEL: smiling Because it does work. looks shocked I'm pregnant. I'm pre -- I'm pregnant. JULIET: What? RACHEL: a pregnancy test stick Look, look. I took a blood test, too. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure. JULIET: It worked. RACHEL: Yeah. laugh and hug and cry. RACHEL: My whole life all I ever wanted was to have a baby. And now because of you I can. Oh, God. Now I just need to get healthy. Now I just need to get healthy so I can see the little bugger get into an Ivy League school, you know. JULIET: You will. Of course you will. You will. RACHEL: Now you can tell that bastard ex-husband of yours what he can do with his ethics. ---- see Edmund on a cell phone, walking on a city sidewalk. EDMUND: Because you're insufferable. And you're mean. Well, you asked me for the truth, Mom, and that's the truth. approaches. JULIET: Ed! EDMUND: Let me call you later, okay? Okay, bye. Hello, Jules. What's up? JULIET: She's pregnant. EDMUND: Excuse me? JULIET: It worked. Rachel's pregnant. EDMUND: Ju -- Julia, that's -- wow. I need, uh -- I need to see your labs. We'll have to verify the data if we're going to... JULIET: No! I'm not interested in publishing, Ed. It's my sister. EDMUND: Fine, then, if you're not interested why are you concerned--? takes a step off the sidewalk into the street. Suddenly, he's hit by a bus. ---- - Back in the operating room, Jack works on Ben's spine while Tom stands by looking green. JACK: You okay? TOM: Yeah, I just don't like blood too much. JACK: a chunk of tissue in the air Well, then you probably won't want to be looking at that. tosses it in a tray So, if you really can get off the island why didn't you just take him to a facility? Why all this? TOM: Because ever since the sky turned purple, we've been... see blood spurt up from Ben, and Jack takes a step back. The heart monitor starts beeping. TOM: What the hell happened?! JACK: I just nicked an artery. TOM: Isn't that what you already did? JACK: on the artery Yeah, well, that was on purpose. TOM: Can you fix it?! JACK: Damn it! ---- Sawyer and Alex arrive at the boat (a sort of outrigger-type canoe). Kate's got Karl. SAWYER: You got him? KATE: I got him. SAWYER: Nice ride. KATE: camera Karl, we've got to go now, okay? Can you stand? ALEX: Help me. push the boat toward the water. KATE: camera Okay, can you stand? SAWYER: Alex So, you're the boss's daughter, huh? I never saw that coming. grabs Karl to help into the boat Let's go, Cheech; we're going for a little ride. ALEX: Careful. SAWYER: Alright, alright, easy. I'm going to put you in the boat, alright? ALEX: Wait, wait. You'll be okay. KARL: delirious Danny. SAWYER: No, Sawyer. KARL: Danny! turns to see Pickett aiming a gun at him. KATE: over No! JULIET: camera Danny! turns toward Juliet and she shoots him down. Act 6 the operating room, Jack works on Ben but there's a lot of blood. TOM: What happened? Is he...? JACK: I can't see. TOM: What? JACK: I can't see. There's too much blood. Alright, get over here. hesitates Tom, he's going to die if you don't get over here right now. ---- on the beach with Kate, Sawyer, Alex and Juliet. JULIET: Go. Get out of here. SAWYER: You heard the lady. ALEX: the boat toward the water Let's go. JULIET: Not you, Alex. You're staying. ALEX: Why? JULIET: We both know your father. The only way he'll let Karl live is if you're here when he wakes up. I'm sorry, Alex. approaches a very groggy Karl. KARL: Hey, Alex. ALEX: Hey. KARL: I missed you. ALEX: I know. I missed you, too. You have to go away now; but I'll see you real soon. KARL: I love you. gives him kisses I have to go sleep now. and Sawyer start pushing the boat toward the water. JULIET: out a walkie-talkie Wait. the operating room, Jack works on Ben while Tom holds a suction tube. JACK: Easy. Okay, easy. heart monitor shows an increased heart rate and beeps. TOM: Wait. Wait! JACK: Hold it steady, damn it. Hold it steady. KATE: the walkie-talkie Jack, are you there? JACK: Tom Alright, hold that up to me. The walkie, hold it up to me. TOM: What about the surgery? JACK: Just do it!! gets the walkie talkie Yeah, I'm here, Kate. You okay? KATE: Yeah, I -- we've got a boat. They're letting us go. JACK: Who's letting you go? KATE: The blond woman. JACK: So you're safe -- you and Sawyer? KATE: Yes, yeah. JACK: Tell me. KATE: Tell you? JACK: The first day on the beach -- the day of the crash -- the story that I told you. If you're safe, tell me. TOM: You think this is the best time, doctor? JACK: Shut up!!! KATE: emotional You were doing surgery on a girl and you messed up. You made a mistake. You tore something on her back and all the nerves came loose. And you said you were so afraid. And you said the fear was so real. And you didn't know what to do, so you counted to five. And then you weren't afraid anymore. And then it was just gone. And you fixed her. You saved her. JACK: I need you to make me a promise, Kate. KATE: Jack? JACK: Promise me that you'll never come back here for me. Don't come back, Kate. KATE: Jack, where are you? JACK: Tom Turn it off. turns off the walkie-talkie. KATE: Jack! Jack, please, where are you? turns off the walkie-talkie and hands it to Sawyer. SAWYER: softly The trades are coming. We've got to go. Let's go. push the boat into the water and start rowing. ---- - We see Edmund's body in the morgue. Juliet is there. MORGUE EMPLOYEE: We have some paperwork we need you to sign; but take your time. There's no rush. JULIET: Thank you. exits starts to sign the documents and breaks down crying. ---- - At Hydra station we see Jack watching Ben from the observation window. Juliet approaches. JULIET: Were you able to remove the tumor? JACK: Yeah. You'll want to do a biopsy -- see if it's malignant. So what now? I just go back to my cell? JULIET: Until they figure out what to do with you. JACK: "They." pauses What did he say? JULIET: I'm sorry? JACK: Ben. What did he say that made you want to save his life? JULIET: It doesn't really matter what he said. JACK: It matters to me. After everything that I have been put through, you owe me an answer. I want to know what he said. ---- - Back to Juliet crying in the morgue. We can hear footsteps approaching. ETHAN: camera Tissue? JULIET: a tissue Thank you. Thanks. at him Have we met? ALPERT: appearing Hello, Dr. Burke. JULIET: Mr. Alpert? ALPERT: I'm so sorry for your loss. JULIET: What are you doing here? ALPERT: I saw what happened on the news and your office said you were down here. I just wanted to express my condolences in person before I went back up to Portland. This is Ethan. He's one of my colleagues. ETHAN: It's a pleasure to meet you. JULIET: He was hit by a bus. ALPERT: I know. They say you were there when it happened. You must have been... JULIET: No! No. In our interview I said -- I said that I wanted him to get hit by a bus. ALPERT: Dr. Burke, I realize that you're a little shook up right now, but this is just a tragic accident. You can't blame yourself. I don't even remember you saying that. JULIET: Why are you here, Mr. Alpert? ALPERT: Look, I know the timing is horrible. But we came because we're that serious about getting you to come work with us. Just give us six months. If you need to, you can be back before your sister gives birth. JULIET: How did you know that my...? ALPERT: Well, we're very thorough in our recruitment process. JULIET: Can my sister come? ALPERT: Won't work. We're pretty remote. She wouldn't have access to the treatment that she needs. JULIET: But, it's Portland. There's plenty of clinics and... ALPERT: Well, actually we're not quite in Portland. ---- - Back in the Hydra station. JACK: I want to know what he said. JULIET: I've been on this island for 3 years, Jack. 3 years, 2 months, and 28 days. He said that if I let him live and I helped you -- that he would finally let me go home. Category:Season 3